


[podfic] Will it burn forever (this light)

by Annapods



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Outdoor Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “He wants something,” Mage said. “He wants something very badly, and in his dark desire, he is willing to use any means. Violence is not his first choice, but it might come to that, if we don’t find him. Whatever he wants, he desires, he needs. I can feel it.”Arthur cocked his head. “Would eternal life be the sort of thing you’re thinking of?”Tristan turned to stare at him.“You have an idea, then?” Sir Bedivere asked.Arthur shrugged. “So there was this knight…”(Or: Arthur was getting married to someone else. Sadly, that turned out to be the least of Tristan’s problems.)Written byElareine.





	[podfic] Will it burn forever (this light)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Will it burn forever (this light)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151783) by [elareine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine). 



 

**Streaming and download:** [dropbox (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6l0u2wmitj74955/%5BKA%3ALotS%5D%20Will%20it%20burn%20forever%20%28this%20light%29.mp3?dl=0)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the Small Fandom Big Bang 2018. Thanks to Elareine for working with me and for the playlist!

 **Credits:** All sounds from [Tabletopaudio](tabletopaudio.com).  
Music: “From Nothing Comes a King” - Daniel Pemberton, King Arthur: Legend of the Sword Original Soundtrack  
“King of the Fairies” - HarpSong  
“Morrison’s Jig” - Katy Adelson  
“Jackeye’s Tale” - Daniel Pemberton, King Arthur: Legend of the Sword Original Soundtrack  
“Seasoned Oak” - Daniel Pemberton, King Arthur: Legend of the Sword Original Soundtrack  
“Then I Shall Love Thee” - Ensemble Winterharp, Lori Pappajohn  
“Hold the Ice” - Hans Zimmer, King Arthur Original Score  
“She Moved Through the Fair” - Casadh An Tsugain  
“The Story of Mordred” - Daniel Pemberton, King Arthur: Legend of the Sword Original  
“Merida Rides Away” - Patrick Doyle, Brave Soundtrack  
“The Vikings  & The Barons” - Daniel Pemberton, King Arthur: Legend of the Sword Original  
“In Her Heart” - Patrick Doyle, Brave Soundtrack  
“Merida’s Home” - Patrick Doyle, Brave Soundtrack  


 


End file.
